Serving Officer Not-So-Friendly
by RickylSammich
Summary: After Officer Rick Grimes arrests 18 year old Daryl Dixon's Father and Brother he lets Daryl stay at his house because Daryl has nowhere else to go. Daryl is about to get a whole lot of what he wants and some of what he doesn't. If Daryl wants to stay he has to learn the rules and fast.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon looked at the clock. It was almost 5:30PM and Rick would be home from work soon. Officer Rick Grimes had arrested Daryl's Father and Brother the day before for Moonshine and since the shack Daryl had lived in with them was actually condemned Rick wouldn't let Daryl stay there. Daryl had just turned 18 and since he had nowhere to go he had taken the cop up on his offer to let Daryl stay at his place for a few days. Daryl knew Rick must have had some sort of ulterior motive for letting him stay but he wasn't sure if that motivation was to get him to rat out his family and testify against them or if it was a sexual thing instead.

Daryl hoped it was just sex that the cop was after. As much as Daryl didn't want to admit to being gay he knew deep down he was. Daryl couldn't admit to people that he didn't hate cops either even though everyone he knew despised them. Instead Daryl had kept his deep longings for any handsome man in a uniform and especially a police uniform a secret. The night before when Rick brought him home had been awkward for the both of them. Neither of them had spoken much even after Rick ordered them a pizza and they watched television together. After that Rick had shown Daryl to the guest bedroom and they had called it a night.

Being in a strange place under less than ideal circumstances caused Daryl to barely sleep at all that night and he hadn't actually fallen asleep until the sun was coming up. When Daryl woke up around Noon Rick had been long gone at work. Daryl knew something was going to happen when Rick got home that day and he didn't want Rick to think he was lazy or taking advantage so Daryl had decided to take it upon himself to try to clean Rick's house which was in dire need of cleaning anyway. Daryl spent four hours cleaning the place as best as he could while avoiding personal areas such as drawers and closets because the last thing he wanted was for the cop to think he was snooping around.

Daryl looked at the clock again with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and saw the clock change from 5:29 to 5:30 and right on cue he heard keys and the front door being unlocked. Daryl raced over to unlock the door to let Rick in but was too late as the cop stormed in angrily barely even glancing at Daryl.

"Fucking bullshit!" Rick yelled.

"If I did somethin' wrong I'm..." Daryl started to say.

Rick glared at Daryl with a dark look in his eyes and Daryl decided it best to stop talking.

"The world doesn't revolve around you! Fucking narcissist! Look at me! I'm soaked in fucking sweat and it's over 100 degrees and the hottest day of the year out there. That your fault Daryl? Do you control that kinda fucking thang with your infinite powers?"

Daryl was scared to answer but still didn't understand why Rick would be drenched in sweat. Rick had drove Daryl here in his squad car and it had air conditioning.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry you had a bad day." Daryl stuttered. "I just don't understand why you're covered in sweat when you got an air conditioner in your car though?"

Rick sighed and continued through the hallway into the house. Daryl took this as optimistic because Rick wasn't so angry anymore...at least at him.

"Goddamn AC went out in the squad car. Of all the fucking days for it to happen it just had to be today when it's 100 degrees out." Rick said and then started looking around. "You do some cleaning today Daryl?"

The fact that Rick noticed made Daryl happy and hopeful that Rick might sooner be in a better mood.

"I did. It was the least I could do. I did my best to avoid areas that might have personal information though. Not trying to invade your privacy." Daryl said.

"Like here?" Rick said swiping his finger across a dusty area of counter top that had some paperwork and bills on it.

"Yeah." Daryl said. "Didn't want you thinkin I read through that stuff so I just let it be."

Rick rolled his eyes.

"So you're too fucking stupid to move that shit over on the counter to dust there and then move it back without reading through it?" Rick asked arching a brow.

"I'm really fucking sorry." Daryl said meekly. "I was just trying be helpful since you're helping me out. I spent four hours cleaning and I tried to do a good job.

"Oh you spent four whole hours cleaning did you?" Rick asked annoyed. "I spent eight fucking hours working today seven of which I was sweating my ass off!"

Daryl was at a loss for words but knew Rick expected him to say something by the way he was glaring at him.

"If you want me gone I understand." was all Daryl could muster. He felt like he was ready to cry.

"If I wanted you gone you would be gone." Rick said sighing. "Tomorrow you are going to clean all the areas that you missed and then you're going to mow the lawn and you're going to do a good job or I'll get really pissed and you don't want to see me that way."

"I promise I will do a good job." Daryl said trying to please Rick and make him happy.

"Good!" Rick said now smiling for the first time.

Something about seeing Rick smile made Daryl lose all sense of self-control and before he could even think about his actions he had his arms wrapped around Rick.

"Thank you Sir! Don't give up on me please!" Daryl said and then shoved his nose into the stinky wet armpit area of Rick's uniform and deeply inhaled.

"Oh so it's like that huh?!" Rick said laughing. "And here I get called a fucking pig all the time by pieces of shit like your Brother just cause I'm a cop but I think we both know you're the fucking pig in this situation huh?"

Daryl pulled back and saw Rick who now had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I am Sir." Daryl said.

"Officer!" Rick commanded loudly while still smiling and arching a brow.

"Yes I am a fucking pig Officer." Daryl said correcting himself.

"Take off my shirt." Rick said calmly while still smiling.

Without hesitation Daryl began unbuttoning the shirt of Rick's uniform and then took it off. Rick was wearing a tank top underneath.

"That too." Rick said lifting his arms to help Daryl get it off.

After Daryl removed the tank top Rick didn't put his arms back down and just smiled at Daryl but didn't say anything. After about thirty seconds the tension Daryl felt from smelling the rank stench coming off of Rick's arm pits along with his well defined body glistening in sweat was too much for Daryl to take and he promptly started licking the sweat up under Ricks arms as well as all over his chest.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Rick said chuckling. "Oink oink. Alright that's enough of that. Take off my boots and socks."

Daryl dropped to his knees and Rick lifted one leg at a time for Daryl to remove his boots and socks.

"The boots go in that closet over there." Rick informed Daryl pointing to the closet.

Daryl put the boots in the closet and then returned to Rick.

"Remove my belt." Rick ordered.

Daryl dropped to his knees again and removed Rick's belt setting it on the ground next to Rick's soaked uniform shirt, tank top, and socks.

"No." Rick said. "Hand me the belt and then stand up and face me."

Daryl felt scared now but did what Rick said. Rick was still smiling. Rick took the belt and looped it around Daryl's neck.

"You scared?" Rick asked smiling.

"Yes Officer. Please don't kill me." Daryl said.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Rick said laughing. "I won't even hurt you...that bad."

Daryl felt the belt loop around his neck tighten and then Rick's fingers in his hair yank his head back so he was staring up at Rick.

"Open your fucking mouth!" Rick demanded.

Daryl opened his mouth as he looked into Rick's eyes and then saw Rick above him opening his mouth and letting a goopy string of saliva from it tether down until it broke off and landed in Daryl's mouth.

"That'll do pig. That'll do." Rick said happily as he let go of Daryl's hair and removed the belt from around his neck. "I'm going to take a shower."

Rick took off his pants and his boxers and threw them into the pile of clothes on the ground and Daryl was entranced by the sight of Rick's enormous half-hard cock.

"...and you're going to do some laundry Daryl. You're going to wash these clothes here as well as the clothes that are in the hamper in the basement."

Daryl heard the words but they didn't really register in his mind because all he could think about was Rick's huge cock. Rick snapped his fingers.

"Hey piggy! My eyes are up here! Did you hear what I said?"

Daryl looked up at Rick who was not smiling anymore.

"Yes Officer. I will do the laundry while you shower."

"Good. Don't mess up like you did with the cleaning." Rick said sternly as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Daryl gathered up the clothes resisting the urge to smell them. He had laundry to do and he didn't want to make Rick angry again. He went downstairs to the basement and put them in the washer along with the clothes from the hamper and then looked around for detergent but didn't see any. He found a box of dryer sheets and figured the laundry detergent should be near them but it wasn't anywhere to be found.

Daryl panicked and spent the next few minutes scouring the basement for detergent but it was nowhere to be found. Feeling completely dejected Daryl started to cry. Daryl knew Rick was going to be furious. He was either going to be kicked out over this or punished severely. After a few minutes of crying Daryl pulled himself together and went upstairs to face his fate.

Daryl couldn't hear the shower running anymore and decided to knock on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" Rick called out from behind the door.

"Officer I couldn't find any laundry detergent."

The bathroom door opened and Daryl saw Rick standing there naked drying himself with the towel.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rick said angrily as he put the towel back on the towel hook.

"I'm so sorry. I looked everywhere." Daryl said beginning to cry again.

"I'll give you somethin' to cry about!" Rick said storming out of the bathroom and grabbing Daryl's hair from the back.

Daryl was forced to walk backwards as Rick pulled him by his hair down the hallway to the basement. Daryl tripped over his own feet and fell on his ass but Rick never let go of his hair.

"Get up now!" Rick yelled.

Daryl scrambled to his feet and continued and then had to hold onto the railing of the basement steps with both hands for dear life as he walked backwards and Rick lead him down the stairs at full speed.

When they got to the area of the basement with the washer and dryer Rick quickly let go of Daryl's hair.

"Oh." Rick said and then started to chuckle.

Rick walked over to a small plastic garbage can and took the lid off and started laughing lightly.

"I think I forgot to add Tide to my shopping list last week." Rick said grinning and turning to face Daryl. "I would apologize to you but that's not really my thang. Instead I'll make it up to you. Was gonna have you cook a meal for us tonight but now I gotta go get a bottle of Tide so I might as well stop at McDonalds too. Normally I wouldn't care what you wanted to eat and you would just eat whatever food I offered you or you wouldn't eat at all but since I'm such a nice guy I'll let you decide what you want this time. What do you want me to order for you at McDonalds Daryl?"

"A big mac and a large fry please Officer." Daryl said meekly wiping the tears from his face.

"That sounds good. I think I'll get the same." Rick said smiling heading towards the stairs.

Daryl followed Rick up the stairs and into Rick's bedroom. Daryl didn't care that he hadn't asked for Rick's permission to follow him into his bedroom at this point and apparently Rick didn't either because he didn't stop him from entering. Daryl watched as Rick put on a fresh pair of boxers and some sweat shorts and a t-shirt.

"Normally I wouldn't let an eighteen year old drink..." Rick said trailing off while he sat on his bed putting some strap on sandals on. "... but I'm sure with your piece of shit Dad and Brother in the moonshine business you have had worse than beer. There is some beer in the fridge and you can have some. Don't get drunk though okay?"

"Okay Officer." Daryl said.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." Rick said and then walked past Daryl and out the front door.

Daryl went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. He felt like he wanted to have more than two bottles at this point but knew he shouldn't. He twisted off the caps of both bottles and slammed them both within a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost twenty minutes since Rick had left and Daryl felt like he would be able to handle Rick better now. Daryl wasn't drunk but he was certainly buzzed after slamming the two beers he had as fast as he had done. Daryl had wondered if Rick had known he was out of laundry detergent the entire time and had purposely done that just to fuck with him. Didn't really matter anyway because Daryl knew he couldn't ask Rick that.

Daryl heard the front door open and Rick walked in carrying a bag of McDonalds and a bottle of Tide.

"You start the washing machine before you eat." Rick said handing the bottle of Tide to Daryl.

"Yes Officer." Daryl said and then went down to the basement to start the laundry.

When Daryl returned he saw that Rick had paper plates on the dining room table. Rick was at the fridge grabbing a beer.

"How many beers did you have when I was gone?" Rick asked.

"Two Officer." Daryl said.

"You may have one more if you want." Rick said turning to look at Daryl.

"I would like one more. Yes Officer."

Rick grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked over and handed the beer to Daryl.

"What are you waiting for?" Rick asked. "Sit down."

Rick grabbed the bag of McDonalds and started putting items on two different paper plates.

"So a cheeseburger, a 10 piece chicken Mcnugget, and a medium fries just like you wanted." Rick said sliding the paper plate in front of Daryl.

"And a big mac and a large fries for me." Rick said taking his paper plate to his chair and sitting down.

Daryl almost started laughing. Rick had specifically asked what Daryl had wanted from McDonalds and he told Rick a big mac and a large fries and Rick had said that had sounded good and that he would get the same thing. Clearly he had done this on purpose and now Daryl was sure the laundry detergent fiasco had been on purpose as well.

"Somethin wrong Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Not at all Officer." Daryl said smiling. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am that you let me order exactly what I wanted even after I fucked up with the laundry detergent thing."

"Now Daryl the laundry thing wasn't your fault."

"Oh but it was Officer. If I had spent more time cleaning today I would've known that you were out of detergent in the first place."

"That's a good fucking point." Rick said and then took a big bite of his big mac.

After they were finished eating Rick sat on the couch and turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels.

"Throw those paper plates and garbage away and then bring me another beer." Rick said.

Daryl grabbed all the trash on the table and threw it away and then opened the fridge to grab another beer for Rick.

"Officer may I have another beer too?" Daryl asked.

"No." Rick said. "Three is enough for you tonight. I shouldn't even be letting you drink at all with you being under 21 and all."

Daryl brought the beer over to Rick and handed it to him.

"I usually don't smoke cigars in the house..." Rick said twisting the top of the beer bottle off as taking a sip before continuing. "But today I feel like making an exception. Go in my room and on my dresser there is a humidor with cigars in it. Grab me one and next to the humidor there is a cigar cutter and some wooden matches. Bring those to me."

Daryl was already getting hard walking to Rick's room. Daryl had a thing for hot guys who smoked cigars just like he had a thing for cops. Rick was ticking too many of the boxes on Daryl's checklist already even if he was mean. Daryl felt completely trapped by this.

Daryl opened the lid to the humidor and his eyes bugged out. They were Cuban cigars. How did Rick have these? Daryl grabbed a cigar and shut the lid and then grabbed the cutters and a wooden match and brought them back to Rick.

"May I ask how you have Cuban cigars Officer?" Daryl said handing it all over to Rick.

Rick smiled. "Sure you can but first you're going to tell me how you know they are Cuban cigars. Do you smoke cigars Daryl?"

"No Officer." Daryl said sheepishly.

"Then how do you know?" Rick asked arching a brow.

"Because I like guys who do." Daryl said feeling embarrassed.

"Just like you like police officers I guess." Rick said smiling. "I can read you like a book from a mile away Daryl."

"Didn't realize I'm so obvious about everything." Daryl said.

"You're not." Rick said. "Not to most people anyway. Cops learn to read people pretty fast once they start the job. I've been a police officer for seven years now so I'm pretty good at it. Police officers also get special perks sometimes. When things like Cuban cigars are seized during a drug king pin raid nobody really cares when that shit goes missing from evidence because it is pretty insignificant. Insignificant shit like that gets traded back and forth between different departments and agencies. Does that answer your question Daryl?"

"Yes is does Officer."

"Good." Rick said. "There is a glass ashtray out in the backyard on the table. Go get it and dump the cigar butts already in it out in the trash out back before you bring it in."

"Yes Officer."

Daryl made his way to the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard and opened it and stepped outside shutting the door behind him. Instantly he felt the oppressive heat consuming him. Rick sure hadn't lied about how hot it was. Daryl thought about how fun it wouldn't be spending a day like this at the shack with his Dad and his Brother with no AC. They would of course take the big box fans and leave Daryl with the tiny fan and then they would be so angry that they would make him even more miserable like the heat was somehow all his fault. Even if Rick did like to purposely play sick little twisted games at least he didn't blame Daryl for things that he couldn't possibly control like the heat. Daryl also felt like maybe Rick had indeed had a horrible day in this heat and maybe Daryl getting dragged backwards by his hair for a minute was preferable to actually spending seven hours enduring this heat.

Daryl grabbed the ashtray and walked over to the garbage can and dumped it and then went back into the house. Daryl wiped the sweat from his forehead and was surprised at how much there was considering he was outside for less than a minute. He then made his way back to Rick and saw that Rick had already clipped the cigar and was lighting it. Daryl set the ashtray on the end table beside the couch.

Rick looked at Daryl while he finished lighting the cigar and then he set the match into the ashtray and blew cigar smoke right in Daryl's face.

"Hot out there huh?" Rick asked.

"Not nearly as hot as you Officer." Daryl replied.

That made Rick grin from ear to ear.

"You should sit on the ground and give me a foot rub since I'm being so nice to you." Rick said still grinning.

Daryl promptly sat down and started rubbing Rick's feet while Rick began channel surfing again. Every once in a while Rick would look down at Daryl and smile blowing cigar smoke towards him.

"Goddamn fuckin cable." Rick said still channel surfing. "I don't know why I even pay for this shit sometimes."

Eventually Rick stopped on an episode of Full House.

"I don't even like this fucking show but there isn't anything else on!" Rick said looking down at Daryl.

Daryl continued rubbing Rick's feet as Rick repeatedly laughed watching a show he claimed to hate. During the commercials Rick would look down and smile down at Daryl and blow cigar smoke his way and then right when the show came back on he would watch it intently and laugh. Daryl couldn't for the life of him figure out why Rick Grimes who seemed half-psychotic would enjoy such a corny fucking show but clearly he did.

When the episode ended Rick stood up and pulled down his sweat shorts and his boxers and stepped out of them and then sat back down on the couch and looked at Daryl.

Daryl felt nervous. He wanted to suck Rick's cock so bad but he had never sucked cock before and if he did a bad job Rick would be pissed.

"Well?" Rick questioned looking at Daryl. "It ain't gonna suck itself."

"I...I..." Daryl stuttered.

"You're a virgin and you're scared you're not gonna do a good enough job." Rick said. "Only one way to find out. Suck it NOW!"

Daryl put his Rick's cock in his mouth and began to suck. Rick wasn't hard at all but within seconds Daryl could feel his member swelling inside his mouth. After what felt like only thirty seconds Rick's cock was rock hard and he began to moan.

"See Daryl." Rick said blowing more cigar smoke in his face. "You're doing a great fucking job. Nothing to worry about."

Rick began channel surfing again.

"Motherfuck!" Rick yelled loudly while shoving Daryl's head all they way down on his enormous cock.

Daryl was gagging badly while Rick held his head in place.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Rick said. "How can there be so many fucking channels without anything good to watch?"

Right after the tirade against cable television Rick took his hand off Daryl's head. Daryl was about to puke and Rick had stopped just in time. Daryl felt his eyes watering from the ordeal and looked up at Rick who smiled at him.

"Yeah." Rick said wiping the tears away from Daryl's cheeks. "I know cable is shit but it's nothing to cry over Daryl."

Rick took one last puff of his cigar and blew the smoke in Daryl's face and stubbed it out in the ashtray. Then Rick laid back against the sofa and began moaning again.

"Your too fucking skinny Daryl." Rick said with a moan. "I'm gonna send some protein down your throat which will help you build those little twink muscles up."

Rick moaned loudly and Daryl felt Rick's body begin to lightly convulse and then he got his first taste of Rick's salty and bitter cum in his mouth. Daryl tried to savor the taste but there wasn't any time because Rick was cumming a lot and Daryl needed to swallow it all which he did.

"Good fucking job champ!" Rick said smiling with a half-dazed look in his eyes.

"Thank you Officer." Daryl said.

"The washer is probably done with the clothes by now." Rick said arching a brow at Daryl.

"Is it okay If I use the bathroom first?" Daryl asked. "I really have to pee from those beers."

"Yeah." Rick said dismissively as he picked up the remote control and began channel surfing again.

Daryl quickly made his way to the bathroom. He had needed to pee for a long time but serving Rick had taken priority.

After Daryl peed and left the bathroom he saw Rick standing at the door still naked from the waist down.

"Officer did I do something wrong?" Daryl asked.

"No." Rick said annoyed. "You think you're the only person in the world that has to take a fucking leak sometimes?"

Rick walked past Daryl into the bathroom and up to the toilet.

"Wait!" Daryl said loudly.

"What was that?!" Rick asked turning to look at Daryl with fire in his eyes.

"I mean please wait Officer. I'm sorry!"

"That's better!" Rick said angrily pointing at Daryl. "What is it?"

"You don't have to use the toilet to pee." Daryl said looking at the ground sheepishly. "My mouth could be your urinal Officer."

"Is that so?" Rick said laughing while he walked back up to Daryl. "I'll admit I didn't see that one coming."

Rick started loudly snorting like a pig right in Daryl's face and when Daryl tried to turn away Rick grabbed his head and held it still while he made squealing noises like a pig looking at Daryl directly in the eyes.

"This was your fucking idea so don't spill a drop on the carpet!" Rick said. "Get to it."

Daryl dropped to his knees and put Rick's cock in his mouth and almost instantly felt the hot disgusting tasting urine splash against the back of his throat. Daryl found it challenging to swallow it fast enough without spilling. When he looked up at Rick it only became more difficult to concentrate on swallowing because Rick was looking down at him snorting like a pig while Daryl drank all the way until he was finished.

"Good job piggy!" Rick said gently patting Daryl on the head. "You didn't spill a drop. You go put those clothes in the dryer now."


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl went down to the basement to transfer the clothes from the washer to the dryer. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Daryl had done it all on his own. Rick hadn't demanded or even asked for it. Daryl hadn't even enjoyed drinking Rick's piss like he thought he might. Daryl had just been curious and wanted to try it. The fact that Rick had snorted and squealed like a pig in Daryl's face made the experience humiliating though.

Daryl added a dryer sheet and then started the dryer and headed back upstairs. Rick was at the fridge still naked from the waist down grabbing another beer.

"You want one last beer for the night Daryl?" Rick asked waving a beer in front of Daryl's face.

"Yes I would Officer."

"You sure you can handle it?" Rick said with a little grin while he lightly patted Daryl's stomach. "That little belly must feel pretty full right now."

"I can handle it Officer." Daryl said feeling somewhat relieved that Rick wasn't oinking in his face or calling him a piggy anymore.

"Okay." Rick said handing Daryl the beer and then making his way back to the sofa when his cell phone began to ring. Rick picked up his sweat shorts and boxers from the ground and quickly put them on and then pulled the phone out of the pocket and answered it sitting back down on the sofa.

"Hey Michonne." Rick said into the phone.

Daryl sat down with his beer at the dining room table and began drinking it slowly while he listened to Rick on the phone.

"It was shit actually but it's better now. Goddamn AC went out on the squad car."

"Yeah I know! Of all the goddamn days for it to happen. Anyway how was yours?"

"There's a fucking shocker." Rick said into the phone rolling his eyes. "I told you that you need to stop dating nerds like that."

"That's not fucking true you bitch." Rick said into the phone laughing. "I'll have you know I have someone here right now. His name is Daryl."

"No. He's not like the others. He's actually really interesting."

"Yep!" Rick said into the phone laughing.

"The Tide/McDonald's game." Rick said into the phone looking across the room and catching Daryl's eyes.

"He was fucking great!" Rick said proudly into the phone while smiling at Daryl. "He knew I was full of shit the entire time but played along like a champ anyway. Thanked me for letting him order what he wanted at McDonalds even though he knew I did that on purpose and then blamed himself for me being out of Tide because get this...he cleaned the place for four fucking hours today and I hadn't even asked him to. Said it was his fault because he should have already known I was out of detergent if he had spent more time cleaning. He was awesome."

"By the way Daryl." Rick said pulling the phone away from his face. "I'm glad you didn't clean under my bed cause that's where I hid the full bottle of Tide I already had down in the basement this morning."

Daryl lightly chuckled to himself shaking his head and took a sip of beer.

"I am not! I'm not evil." Rick said laughing now talking to Michonne on the phone again.

"No cause I really like him. I haven't said that many times before."

"I guess you're right come to think of it. I haven't ever said that before."

"Yeah. I think he's actually going to be sticking around for a while. I still got one last trap to spring on him first so we'll see."

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow Michonne."

"Okay. Bye." Rick said ending the phone call.

"Michonne told me she wants to meet you some time. " Rick said to Daryl grinning. "She also said for me to tell you to run and get the hell out while you still can but she was just kidding."

"You going to spring that last trap on me now so we can get it over with Officer?" Daryl asked and then swallowed the rest of his beer.

"You can call me Rick now. The Officer thing was fun for a bit but I'm over it now. As for the last trap...well it ain't time yet. How about you go pick out a DVD over there from my collection for us to watch?"

Daryl headed over to Rick's DVD shelf next to the Television as Rick shifted from a sitting position to lying on his back on the sofa.

"What kinda movie you in the mood for?" Daryl asked turning to look at Rick.

"I've seen em all already. How bout you pick something out that looks interesting to you that you have never seen."

It took Daryl a minute but he eventually picked a movie out.

"Which one you choose?" Rick asked as Daryl was putting the disc into the DVD player.

"Dawn of the Dead."

"Oh that's a good one." Rick said. "I like zombie stuff."

"I noticed that." Daryl said making his way over to Rick.

Rick was laying down taking up the entire length of the sofa and even though Daryl felt like Rick was acting nicer now he didn't want to dare ask Rick to make room for him. Instead Daryl sat on the ground in front of the sofa careful not to obstruct Rick's view of the television.

"You really gonna sit on the fucking ground and watch the movie Daryl?" Rick asked.

Daryl turned to look at Rick's face.

"I...umm...there isn't really room for me with you lying down like that"

"Bullshit." Rick said. "There is plenty of room near the back of the couch for you to lay sideways and rest your head on my chest while you watch the movie."

Rick now wanted to cuddle with him? Daryl didn't know what to say and sat there speechless.

"Or.." Rick said irritably. "Fucking sit on the ground I guess if that's what you want."

Rick pushed the play button on the remote control. Daryl stood up and tried to gingerly crawl over Rick's body on the sofa.

"Stop the goddamn pussyfooting around!" Rick said loudly while grabbing Daryl and roughly pulling him over into the discussed position.

Daryl laid his head down on Rick's chest as the opening credits of the movie started.

"That's better." Rick said.

"That was really good. I don't get to see many movies or TV shows." Daryl said after the movie ended.

"Glad you liked it." Rick said. "It's a good movie but there is better zombie stuff out there. Tomorrow night we'll start watching the TV show The Walking Dead. It's fucking great but you're going to shit your pants when you find out some of the character's names. Anyway it's getting late and we should probably go call it a night."

"I still have to fold your clothes." Daryl said. "Your uniform will probably need to be ironed too."

"Daryl I have 5 other identical uniforms." Rick said laughing. "You can do all that tomorrow. Finishing cleaning, mowing the lawn, and ironing and folding my clothes will take you less time than you even spent cleaning today."

"What should I do for the rest of the time?" Daryl asked.

"Don't matter." Rick said. "Read, watch TV, whatever. Don't watch those DVDs of The Walking Dead though. We are gonna watch that show together."

"Okay." Daryl said.

Daryl finished brushing his teeth and then made his way to the guest bedroom when Rick seemingly coming out of nowhere blocked Daryl's path to the room.

"Just how long do you plan on staying here Daryl?" Rick asked arching a brow.

"I...I guess I was hoping you'd let me stay for awhile." Daryl said sheepishly.

"Well if you're gonna be staying awhile it makes no fucking sense for you to sleep in here anymore because this room is for guests."

Daryl didn't know what to say and so he just stood there. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Daryl get your fucking duffel bag and bring it to our bedroom." Rick said irritably and then walked away.

Daryl grabbed his duffel bag from the guest bedroom and then brought it to the room he was apparently going to be sharing with Rick now.

"This weekend when I got more time..."Rick said pointing to a spot for Daryl to put his bag. "...we're gonna go shopping and get you your own dresser and more importantly some new clothes. I noticed you don't have that much clothing and what you do have is pretty fucking worn out."

"I don't have money to buy a dresser or clothes though Rick." Daryl said feeling ashamed.

"Daryl shut the fuck up!" Rick said angrily as he took his clothes off. "I said we're gonna go shopping and get you that stuff. I'll pay for it. I know you don't got any fucking money. Now strip and get into bed."

Daryl felt nervous now. He didn't want Rick seeing the scars on his back. Daryl took off his socks and pants and began climbing into bed.

"I don't fucking think so!" Rick said loudly while storming over and grabbing Daryl from behind and preventing him from getting into bed. "I said strip!"

Daryl felt Rick roughly yanking his t-shirt over his head and off.

"Jesus!" Rick gasped quietly.

Daryl felt the tears already beginning to flow.

"If you changed your mind about me staying here cause of this I understand." Daryl said barely audible.

Daryl felt Rick move in closer from behind and then a gentle kiss on the back of his shoulder.

"I know I can be mean. I admit it." Rick said. "But I certainly ain't that mean. I'm sorry this happened to you. I have no doubt it was your piece of shit Dad. If you ever want to talk about this we can but no pressure. I just want you to know that with your help I could put your Dad away for a while for doing this to you. Longer time than he'll get from the moonshine. Again I understand if you don't want to though."

"I really don't feel like talking about it tonight." Daryl said.

"That's fine but we still gotta get you outta them briefs before you get in bed." Rick said yanking Daryl's underwear down. "Nice little bubble butt."

Rick lightly slapped Daryl's ass cheek and then went over to his side of the bed and shut off the lights while Daryl climbed into bed.

"Just realized that you ain't got off yet." Rick said getting into bed.

Daryl felt Rick grab his cock under the covers and beginning to stroke it.

"We gotta fix that." Rick said and then closed his mouth onto Daryl's.

Daryl had never been kissed before but Rick was taking control and teaching Daryl how to with is tongue. Daryl's cock was quickly rock hard in Rick's hand while they kissed. Daryl quickly began moaning into Rick's mouth. Daryl felt himself getting close already and he wanted it to last longer but couldn't stop it.

"I'm fucking close and I don't want to mess up your sheets." Daryl said after breaking the kiss.

"Our sheets." Rick said and then his head disappeared under the covers.

Daryl felt Rick's mouth close over his cock just in time as he came.

"Damn Daryl." Rick said laughing as his head emerged from under the covers. "I mean that was good but I can't have you popping off in just one minute like that."

"Sorry." Daryl said feeling a little embarrassed.

Rick gently shifted Daryl onto his side. Then Daryl felt Rick move in from the back to spoon him.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that tomorrow night." Rick said wrapping his arm around Daryl. "Gonna put on my uniform since I know you like that and then fucking cuff your hands to the headboard for starters. Then I'm going to get that cock of yours good and hard and keep it that way while I put on a show for you for hours without letting you cum. It's gonna be agony for you and you're going to love it."

Daryl grunted. What Rick had just described to him did indeed sound like it would incredibly pleasurable and agonizing at the same time.

"Tomorrow is going to be kind of an easy day for you so I want you to enjoy it because it's going to be a long summer." Rick said. "The rain gutters on the house are all clogged and they're not gonna clean themselves out. As you've probably noticed the entire interior of the house needs to be painted and we also have to get you enrolled in college."

"College?" Daryl said feeling his stomach drop.

"Yep." Rick said with a small laugh. "That's that last trap to spring on you that we were talking about earlier. There is a community college just a couple blocks from here that we are going to get you enrolled in for Fall semester."

"I can't go to college Rick." Daryl said feeling shaky.

"Well if you want to stay here then you're going to have to Daryl." Rick said.

"I didn't even graduate high school...I dropped out."

"Then I guess we are gonna have to bring you to get your G.E.D. first." Rick said.

"I won't be able to get good grades." Daryl said. "I didn't in high school."

"Something tells me you not getting good grades and dropping out of high school wasn't because of any lack of ability and more to do with everything else in your life. And yes you will get good grades. I know you don't want to do this for yourself so instead you're going to go to college and get good grades for me. I think that might be a better motivator for you."

"College?" Daryl uttered one last time.

"Yep." Rick said squeezing Daryl tighter and then lifting his leg over Daryl's legs effectively pinning him into place.

Daryl felt trapped by the way Rick was holding him. He barely had any wiggle room to move at all. Daryl guessed that is exactly how Rick wanted him to feel.

Suddenly Daryl felt an itch on one of his legs that he now couldn't scratch because he couldn't move.

"Goodnight Daryl." Rick said.


End file.
